That Would Be A Lie
by BabushkaGurl
Summary: Oneshot. "But I can't say that, because that would be a lie." And with that, I got up, and walked off. Zoey/Erik. Story better than summary! Reflection from Chosen, when Erik catches Zoey and Loren. Spoilers....


**Hey, peoples!! This is my first Zoey/Erik (with a SMIDGE of Stark) fanfic, but DON'T GO LIGHT ON THE REVIEWS!!! I repeat, DO NOT GO LIGHT ON ME!! TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE AND WHAT YOU HATE! It would be ever so helpful. Thanks!!! **** 3 yall! R&R!!**

**3 Abbi 3**

That Would Be A Lie

The wind howled outside the dorm room windows of the Tulsa House of Night. The trees banged against the windows, pleading to be taken out of the wind. This noise caused our favorite sleeping cat and her chosen owner to awaken. Nala complained with her usual, "Mee-uf-ow!" and Zoey shifted her legs to push Nala off the bed, to send her yowling on the floor.

"Nala, I'm not in the mood," said Zoey, as she clambered out of bed to check the time. It was eight o' clock in the morning. She rubbed her eyes, and opened the curtains slightly to reveal what was the outside world on a Saturday morning. The sun, surprisingly, wasn't shining, and it was very cold for a day late in March.

Zoey groaned, snatched up Nala, and walked out of the door to her room. Barely anyone was awake, except the random girls who sat on the couches in the living room, watching old reruns of American Idol, or The Price is Right. She set Nala down in the living room, and went to the kitchen to find some brown pop and her Count Chocula. She never understood why vampyres and fledglings were so obsessed with being healthy. All she cared about, was if they constantly had a stock of Count Chocula, and brown pop, non diet.

She ate her cereal, and drank her brown pop. She was watching MTV's Parental Control, when her ex boyfriend Erik Night stomped into the room, grabbed her by the arm, and practically dragged her back to her dorm room.

Zoey's POV.

"What the heck, Erik?!" I screamed at him, unable to figure out why he was being a jerk all of a sudden.

"Zoey, I came here for one reason, and one reason only. I want you back. I was stupid, and selfish, and overly protective, and whatever else you can think of to call me," he said, totally blowing me away with his urgency, and honesty.

"Really, Erik? Really? Do you think it's going to work this time?" I asked him, cocking my head to the side, with eyebrows raised. He knew I was testing him.

"Yeah, as long as you don't go and 'do' every guy you see," he said, shrugging. But right as soon as he said it, he knew he shouldn't have. He knew that was my soft spot. It was ONE GUY, and he needed to get over it. At least I wasn't my sister, who screwed most of the football team. I was definitely NOT her.

I looked at my shoes, and looked back up at him, frowning, my eyebrows arched in frustration. "Is that what this is about? So you can make me feel horrible by reliving my mistakes? That's low, Erik, even for you." I turned away from him, but he grabbed my arm, and pulled me back.

"Zoey, how am I supposed to trust you again after I walked in on you and Blake.. Ugh. It's sick how I can't even finish that sentence. It's sick that I even have to say that sentence. You were my girlfriend, and you were screwing a freaking professor. What were your intentions that night? Were you so happy for me that you went and lost your virginity? Tell me the truth." He looked deep into my eyes with his ocean blue ones, and I knew I had to tell him.

"So you want to know the truth?" I asked him, and he nodded. "I'll give you the truth." So, I leaned in and kissed him. Passionately. My lips crashed to his, and it created a new wave of shock, and passion between us, and we kissed just like that for minutes. Then we both pulled back breathlessly, and when I had caught my breath I said, "There's your truth. That's why I did all those things. But you know what? I can't say that now. That isn't the truth now. I can't say that, because now, that is a lie." And with that I got up and left him sitting on my bed, dumbfounded at what just happened. I stood outside the door watching him, and he turned to me and asked, "So that's a no?"

I chuckled, and moved on with my life, one less ex boyfriend drama to deal with.

**Soooooo???? What did ya think? Just review what you thought, and read some of my other stories, and review them too! Remember, it's gonna keep coming at you. When I get the inspiration, that is. I got the idea for this one midnight while playing Wii Tennis. Ha, go figure. 3 yall!!**

**3 Abbi 3**


End file.
